


Reverse Roles

by Rivulet027



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post "Blood Ties" Mick comforts Len.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse Roles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Legends of Tomorrow. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Can be taken as gen or pre-slash, up to the reader.

Mick waits till the ship quiets, till he can no longer hear their teammates slowly settling in for the night, then he crosses the hallway from his room to Len’s. He closes the door behind himself before leaning against the wall and waiting. Len’s sitting on his bed staring at his hands. He doesn’t bother looking up, “I’m fine.”

Mick doesn’t call him on the obvious lie, “Lay down.”

Len looks up at him, face a blank mask.

“Lay down.”

“I take care of you,” Len reminds.

“I never get a turn?”

Len’s lips quirk slightly at the obvious tease, before he runs a hand over his face, then lies down. “There really only room for one on here.”

“We can fit two.” Mick dismisses before he pushes off his boots and joins Len. It takes a brief moment of rearranging, but eventually Len is pressed against his side. He has an arm around Len, resting just against his back. Len’s face is pressed against his shoulder and he has a hand on Mick’s hip. When they’ve settles Mick states, “Hope sucks.”

“Don’t have any,” Len grumbles.

Mick slips his hand under Len’s shirt, rubs his thumb in soothing circles against bare skin, careful to avoid the scars he knows are there. Len makes a brief hum of consideration, then falls silent.

“You do,” Mick contradicts. “Without hope you wouldn’t have a crew.”

You wouldn’t have a family of your own making goes unsaid.

“I need help, need to be reminded to say in control or I get caught up in the flames,” Mick continues. “I need to trust the person that tells me when to stop.”

Len squeezes Mick’s hip before pointing out, “I killed my own father.”

“You kept me out of it. He would’ve kill Flash and Lisa,” Mick reasons.

“Can’t have that,” Len agrees as he tilts his head, their eyes meet. Mick frowns, unsure what to say, he leans in and brushed a kiss against Len’s forehead. Len closes his eyes, then complains, “I didn’t change anything.” 

“You tried.”

“Trying doesn’t count.”

“You tell me it does,” Mick reminds. “Or do the rules you help me follow only apply to me?”

Len tightens his fingers around Mick’s hip then admits, “I’m greedy.”

“That’s why we’re villains.”

Len gives him a short self-deprecating laugh, “Yes. It is. I could’ve killed him.” 

“Not before Lisa was born.”

“I could’ve saved my mother, would’ve cost me Lisa, but I could’ve saved her.”

Mick frowns, trying to imagine Len and his mom without the influence of Len’s father. “We probably wouldn’t know each other, wouldn’t be here.”

“And no sister. I can’t make that decision.”

“Wouldn’t be yours to make,” Mick agrees.

Len hums his agreement. 

“She’s safe,” Mick reminds.

Len squeezes his hip again. Unsure what else to say, how else to comfort, Mick goes back to rubbing Len’s back in soothing circles. Len nuzzles his shoulder briefly, shifts slightly, then settles. He waits until Len’s breath evens out against his shoulder, till Len’s grip on his hip loosens, before he closes his eyes content.


End file.
